User blog:Shockfreeze/Purity of Heart
I decided to write this. SO here we go. By the way, it DOES relate to me as an NC user; you all, along with spattered other friends, are the only ones I've got. Based off this song. Bolds are bass,'' italics are the lead guitar''; I made two sets of lyrics. Suggested to listen twice, once to guitar, once to bass. http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=_UY4vpdqQA8 Things like^this are meant to be said/sung together as one word. Just so you know. Here goes the song. I am nothing but a heap of dung - What now Got to get away while I still can. - Run away Only a select few understand me, - Only What makes me tick and what doesn't - Just a few Have to find out a way - A way To get them all to understand - To find All that I re... pre.... sent... - Solace... now... (What to say... go!) *to the four cymbals* I've been told that patience is the key - Always told, patience is^the key "But to what?" the response is returned - I don't know, what it's to Understanding now, I try so much - Understand, try so hard But with very few to support me - Just some friends, to support Just the ones I've been with - I've been with these guys for so long For so long through my grades 8 and freshman years - They are all that I can have here, I don't even know what to do without! Have been there for whenever I need them - They're my friends, I'm their friend Now who else can I rely on, who else to trust? - We trust all of each other, yes No one, that's who, only they can understand - I can only trust them today Everything I say and everything I do -''' They know me more than the rest''' And they're - They're My - My Friends - Friends ... - Friends all 'round, I trust them ... - With my dark-est secrets Yet there's more and more I've got to say - Yes, there's more, I've^got to say Purity of heart, that's who I am - Pure of heart, who I am Maybe I am rough at many points - Yes, I'm blunt... But I try But always I am that pure spirit - To be pure, of spirit... Just the ones I've been with - I've been with these guys for so long For so long through my grades 8 and freshman years - They are all that I can have here, I don't even know what to do without! Have been there for whenever I need them - They're my friends, I'm their friend Now who else can I rely on, who else to trust? - We trust all of each other, yes No one, that's who, only they can understand - I can only trust them today Everything I say and everything I do -''' They know me more than the rest''' And they're - They're My... - My... No, only they understand - Only they (can) understand Nobody ever gets up from the fury I've become - What I have... become now And yet I will, I'll shine up like a star - Rising up, to the sky Rebound up from the hells of the deep - Rebound up, off of hell It's just me and my friends - Me and them Foes are against me - Together I rely on friends - Reliance They rely on all - As a team Just a few of us - Few of us Make it through the deep ''- '''We're a team' Dark skies of the heart ''- '''All a group' Breaching through the deep - Not alone It's flooding through and through - Flooding now Like water through a dam - Breaking through I am fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting to save my own skin - Fighting just to survive To find out who I am, I am constantly moving through my soul in order to - Who am I, I ask, what to do Seek what I am capable of, I am - What can I do right now Running, running, running, away from the blazing rays - Running from the^blazing rays I've got to run and get to my friends... - Run and go, find my friends... ... - Cool... down. ... ''- '''Cool... down.' It's time to release ''- '''Release' Everything, now ''- '''Right now' Out to the world ''- '''Must know' Hope they understand now - Understand, please... Know what I say, please. ... ''- '''Listen.' Fire burns deep within me ''- '''Fiery heart.' Heated, I can't stay down - Blazing. My ways are set in stone ''- '''Set... in... stone... Yet' But I want to change my ways... - I want... to... change ... - My heart is within three parts. Fire, Water and Ice - Three parts Each conflicting within -'' '''Conflict' Yet, fire wins - Blazes Forcing me to remain how I am - Stay hot; Can't cool. Much as I want to change my ways - Change up. I just want to be free ''- '''Be free. Stay free.' Free from the world of flame ''- '''Flee from the fire.' This world is all too cruel ''-' All too cruel, yes now''' It's time for change... today - Change is vital now Before it -''' Yet''' Gets too late! - It's near too late ... - And I cannot stay this way Saving the lands of right - Restore the land to right Me and my friends will do - Need to be a team Everything it takes to aid for this world to be - Through this Fixed for the good of all to enjoy ''- '''World is good for all, all to have fun' I've got to cool my act... - Yet I must chill... Category:Blog posts